Love, Hate, and Socs
by Moonygirl13
Summary: Babydoll Curtis twin of Sodapop is just part of the gang. Though will a feeling change her from just being part of the gang and Soda's twin to more.....a loved one maybe? If so then who? In Babydoll's POV.
1. Chapter 1

"Love, Hate, and Socs"

Disclaimer: I own Babydoll, the plot and some other characters that'll come up later. Everything else is S.E. Hinton's.

A/N: This is written by two people so the writing style might change a little through the story, hope it's good. This was the very first Outsiders fic we wrote so please if you read it review! Reviews will help us be better writers in the future and tell us what to do and what not to do. So if you read please review and hope you enjoy:)

Chapter 1:

"Ponyboy!" I screamed. "Breakfast is ready, get your butt up!" I sighed as I put the last egg on a plate and sat it on the kitchen table.

"Hey Baby, you know you don't have to yell," Ponyboy said yawning while stretching.

"Well if you would get up I wouldn't have to to yell, now would I," I said looking at Ponyboy and smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as Sodapop came in and messed up his hair.

"Hey, Pony, hurry up and eat if you wanna make it to the lot where we gonna meet the Socs," he announced while sitting down and putting a spoon full of food in his mouth.

I swear guys have no manners, but hey I'm used to it being a greaser and all. And then living with your brothers and hanging out with guys all the time.

"Now wait, you guys ain't going to meet any Socs today," I said warningly. I mean wouldn't you? Would you want your brothers getting hurt? No I don't think so, even though they can all be a pain sometimes. Soda laughed and said,

"Sis calm down we ain't gonna go pick a brawl with the stuck up Socs. Well not yet anyways."

"Yeah you better not," I said. "Cause I ain't gonna be here to patch y'all up."

"You won't have to. We'll do it ourselves," Ponyboy finally spoke as he got up and put his dishes in the sink.

"What y'all gonna do yourselves?" Darry asked as he walk over to the kitchen table and sat down to eat.

"Fine, you guys patch yourselves up next time y'all come back from a rumble," I said getting up from the table angrily and half slamming half sitting my dishes in the sink. Darry, Soda, and Pony all looked at me. I could see Pony shrug from the corner of my eye while Soda came up behind me turned me around and gave me a comforting hug.

I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks. God, I hated to cry in front of them, I knew they thought I was just over emotional and stuff. Hell, I don't know maybe I was sometimes.

"Baby were gonna be fine alright. Don't worry 'bout us," Soda said warmly as he pulled away smiling a little with his hands on my shoulders. I smiled back, Soda always calmed me down when I was sad, hurt, angry, or in pain. We were really close….I guess it makes sense since he's my twin and all. Yes, we are twins and identical at that even though we are a boy and a girl.

"Alright thanks, Soda. Sorry about freaking out you guys," I said wiping away my tears and messing up Ponyboy's hair.

"Damn you two! That's twice my hair's been screwed up," Ponyboy said angrily while trying to fix his hair. Me, Soda, and Darry laughed. As I heardDarry laughI looked over at him looking straight into his ice blue-green eyes. Darry and I got along alright, we had our times, but that was only once in a while since he was always going off on Pony.

"It's just I hate seeing you guys get hurt and all. I mean your all I got left ya know except for the gang," Darry looked me in the eyes. We were all quiet, Soda and Ponyboy both looked down. Darry got up walked over to the sink sat his dishes in then went over to me.

"I know what you're saying Babydoll," I know, Babydoll is my real name, but everyone calls me Baby. "Just don't worry to muck okay." Darry finished as he gave me a quick hug. I smiled and said back,

"I'll try not to Darry."

"Good. Now who has the chocolate cake?" Darry asked as he walked into the bathroom. Right then I heard the door open and slam.

"Hey where are y'all?" Right away I knew who it was. It was Steve probably looking for Sodapop.

"In here Steve!" I yelled from the kitchen. Steve came walking in with his DX station clothes on and right behind him was Two-Bit.

"Lookin' good there, Baby," Steve said smiling. I looked over at him, he always liked to tease me like that and I would do the same thing back. That was just how our relationship was.

"You better watch what your sayin' Steve," I said as I went back to help Ponyboy with the dishes.

"Or what?" He asked stepping right behind me putting his arms on each side of me, closing me in. I smiled mischievously.

"I guess I'll have to beat you," I said turning around to face him. Our faces were about five inches away.

"Oh I'd love to see that," Steve said. Right then both Soda and Darry walked in and saw the position we were in.

"Steve leave her alone otherwise all three of us ain't gonna be happy," Pony said and I knew when he said 'all three of us' that he meant him, Sodapop, and Darry. Though for some reason it made me mad. I mean even though I was a girl I could take care of myself and also I was a pretty damn good fighter! I've been fighting ever since I was little and I was almost 18. Two-Bit laughed.

"Man you better leave her alone unless you wanna get a beatin'." I looked down as Steve looked at me then hewalked away reluctantly.

"Come on Soda, let's go," he said and walked out the screen door slamming it shut behind him. I heard Soda sigh and I looked up at him.

"You know he has it bad for ya Babydoll," Two-Bit said as he headed for a piece of chocolate cake.

"I know he does Two-Bit," I answered quietly.

"Well I better be goin' see you guys after work," Soda said as he headed out the door to catch up with Steve. I turned around and kept drying the dishes.

"Well, umm, I better be going, I gotta get to school," Ponyboy said breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah, you better get goin'. And don't worry about the dishes I got 'em," I said giving Pony a kiss on the forehead as he picked up his books and headed towards the door.

"Oh, how cute! Here I'll walk with the little man," Two-Bit said laughing while Pony tried to punch him as they walked out the door.

"See ya after school you guys!" I heard Pony yell. I laughed as I went back to do the last couple of dishes. I had forgotten Darry was still here until he spoke and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You know Babydoll….Two-Bit's right," I had finished the last two plates by then so I looked over at Darry and sat across from him at the table.

"I know he's right Darry. I've known Steve likes me for a while now." Darry looked into my eyes then and I got a feeling I wasn't going to like what he was going to say next.

"Do you like him, Baby?" Oh, I was so happy when I heard him ask that question because I had no problem answering it.

"No I don't like him," I answered truthfully.

"Oh, god, don't tell me you still like Dally," Darry said half sarcastically. Oh, no, I thought, how did he guess! What am I supposed to do now! I screamed in my head as I looked down away from Darry.

"Oh, come on, Baby, he isn't right for you! You could find someone way better!" Darry said angrily as he got up and started to pace around the room. "I mean don't get me wrong I like Dally and all, but I just don't think he's good for you, sis."

"Oh, and you think Steve's any better!" I yelled at him. He stopped and looked at me then, his ice blue-green eyes looked straight into my dark-brown ones.

"I wasn't even thinking of him, but now that you mention him yeah actually I do. At least he ain't in jail and gettin' intofights all the time!" Darry said or actually yelled. I shook my head got up from the table and grabbed my coat from the closet.

"Well I'm sorry that I love Dally okay! And I'm sorry that you even have to deal with this, actually I'm sorry you have to even deal with me!" I yelled as I walked out of the door slamming it shut behind me. " Oh, and Steve does get into fights all of the time! I'm surprised he ain't in jail yet!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as last one I own Babydoll and the plot everything else is S.E. Hinton's.

A/N: Here's the second chapter, I thought I'd do it really early, lol. Hope you guys enjoy:)

Chapter 2:

I ran down the steps and out the gate while hearing Darry's voice behind me calling after me. I didn't care though. After aboutfive minutes when I was away from my house I finally stopped running and started walking. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I reached the park. I looked around and saw no one was there so I walked over to the swings sat down and pushed myself back and forth with my feet.

"Why can't Darry just understand?" I asked aloud, but more to myself.

"Understand what?" asked a deep masculine voice from behind me. He scared me so I jumped up turned around and without thinking hit the guy in the face.

"Owe!" the guy said in pain. "Damn it Babydoll! Why'd you hit me?" Oh my god, I thought, I hit Dally! I mean I didn't mean to….I swear!

"Oh, my god, Dally I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you," I rambled as I walked over to him and lifted his chin to get a good look at his face. He was beginning to get a black eye, I touched his eye lightly and he winced. "Dally again I'm sorry, really sorry. It's just you scared the hell out of me and I thought you might be a Soc. Also I was all upset-" he cut me off though.

"It's alright Baby, don't worry about it. I understand," he said warmly as he looked into my dark-brown eyes. When he looked into my eyes it made me shiver,in a good way though, I blushed. He laughed when he saw me.

"No need for blushin' now," he said to me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Come on let's go put some ice on that eye," I told him as I started to walk to my house. He just stood there and finally I turned back around. "You comin?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment as if he was debating if he should go or not, then he shrugged and sighed.

"Yea' I'm coming," he said as he ran to catch up with me. I turned back around and kept on walking. When he caught up with me I could feel his eyes on me, which made my stomach do summersaults.

"You know I'm fine, Baby. I don't need no ice," he said to me as we walked across the street to the gates of my house. Thank god Darry wasn't there, I thought to myself as I walked up the steps. I don't think I could have faced him, not then. And it would have been worse because Dally was with me.

"Well Dally it's the least I can do since I was the one who hit you and also your bruising," I said back to him as I opened the door. He sighed again as he walked in behind me. I walked into the kitchen opening the freezer looking for ice. When I found the ice I took a couple of pieces found a small bag put the ice into it and wrapped the bag in a clean cloth. I walked back into the living room to see Dally laying on the couch. Walking over to him I sat down beside him as he sat up. I handed him the ice he took it and put it over his eye.

"So…." he started. "What doesn't Darry understand?" Oh, great, I thought, I can't tell him! I mean Darry doesn'tunderstand why I loved Dally. And actually….I didn't even know if Dally even felt the same way about me. He's never really showed any signs that he did feel the same way.

"Oh….umm it's nothing," I answered.

"No it must have been something since you were all upset. Come on you can tell me, Baby," he said as he looked at me.

"It was about…." I looked at him and his eyes I saw were urging me on to speak. "Well it was about you, Dally." I looked down as I said it. It was quiet for aboutfive minutes until he spoke.

"Well…..well why was it about me?" He asked me as I looked up. Oh no, I couldn't tell him why. Nope I was keeping my mouth shut. Well that's what I thought and wanted to happen.

"It's nothing Dally. Just don't worry about it okay," I told him while getting up from the couch, but I didn't get far because he took a hold of my hand and pulled me back down beside him.

"I didn't mean to pull ya down, but I want to know why it was about me," he said this seriously. I looked at him and he looked right back at me. I sighed.

"It….it…" I mumbled. "It was about me saying I…."

"You what?" he asked urging me on.

"I said that I loved you!" I finally spit out. I told you I wouldn't keep my mouth shut even though I wanted to. I looked over at Dally to see his expression and to tell you the truth I couldn't read it. His expression was blank. That's when I got up and to my surprise Dally got up also.

"I-I have to go, Baby," he finally said in a voice which didn't sound like his. I looked at him and said,

"I under-" but I didn't get to finish because Dally had one hand on my face and the other on my waist pulling me closer. His lips were against mine and he was kissing me. At first I was shocked, but I went along with it and kissed him back. I put my hands around his neck wanting to go farther, but he pulled away slowly looking me in the eyes while his thumb caressed my cheek. Looking back into his eyes my heart started beating faster than the speed of light.

He let go of me seconds later and glanced at me one last time as he walked out of the door. The last thing I remember seeing was his eyes. There was something different as he looked into my eyes, I couldn't explain it, but I knew it was something good.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! I don't know when I'm going to update next, but I'll make it soon hopefully. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As always I own Baby and the plot everything else is S.E. Hinton's.

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating earlier! I have been really busy with school, please forgive me. Though I think since it's Spring Break now that'll I'll get to update more. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewedwe appreciated it.So nowwith out further adochapter 3, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3:

A few hours passed, it was about 7 o'clock now. Ponyboy had been home a few hours, but Soda and Darry had just gotten home.

"Hey Baby," Soda said as he did his usual routine. He'd take off his shoes come into the kitchen and get a glass of chocolate milk.

"Hey Soda how's work?" I asked him

"Oh same ol' same ol'" he answered as he took a couple of drinks of his chocolate milk. I smiled and went back to cooking dinner. I usually cooked dinner since no one was usually home early except Ponyboy.

"What was that smile for?" Soda asked as a smile crept onto his face.

"Oh nothin'," I answered. "Hey! Dinners done!" I yelled loud but not to loud. I started to put the potatoes, rice, and chicken on the table as Darry and Pony came in and sat along with Soda.

"Mmmm… looks and smells good," Ponyboy said as he filled his plate and took a bite. "And it tastes great." He told me with his mouth full. I smiled.

"Thanks Pony." He nodded a welcome and kept eating. I looked over at Darry. He hasn't said a word since he's gotten home, well if he had it wasn't around me. I bet he's still upset with me from this morning. I mean I still was… I think.

"So who's doin' the dishes?" I asked them as I finished my dinner.

"I'll do them," Soda said as he got up and put his dishes in the sink.

"I'll help ya, Soda." said Darry as he also got up. As he walked past me he looked down at my plate, I nodded and he took it with him to the sink. I yawned.

"I think I'm goin' to bed," I said to them as I got up.

"Alright, night Baby," Soda said

"Night Soda," I said as I turned around and started walking out of the kitchen. Though before I was in the living room I turned around looking back into the kitchen. "Night Darry." He looked at me.

" Night Baby." And went back to doing the dishes. As I was walking to my room I saw Ponyboy had gone to his room and was reading. I stopped at the door and leaned on the frame, watching him. He was getting older everyday… I remember when he was littler. Him with his curly hair and cute little overallssitting on the floor playing with his blocks. I smiled and laughed, he must have heard me since he looked up.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Oh nothing just remembering how cute you were when you were little."

"Oh god….great," he said sarcastically then cracking a smile that reminded me of Two-Bit.

"You startin' to get like Two-Bit more and moreeverydayaren't ya," I said more as a statement then a question. He laughed.

"Yeah I guess, I've been hearin' that a lot lately."

"Well it's true. I mean at least once a day you do something that reminds me of him." I told him. It was quiet after that until I started to walk away.

"Hey Babydoll…" Ponyboy started. I turned back around.

"Yeah?"

" What's up with you and Darry? You guys ain't talked much today."

" Do we ever?" I asked he half smirked, half smiled at me.

" Come on. Did you guys get into it today after we all left?"

" Yeah but don't worry 'bout it were all right." I told him as I turned around.

" But-"

" No buts. Now good night Pony."

" Night Baby," he sighed as I went to my room to go to bed.

* * *

It was about 2:30 am when I woke up. I had heard the door open, yeah I'm a light sleeper. Anyways I knew it was one of the gang so I thought I'd go see if they wanted to talk. I got out of bed opened, my door, and walked into the living room. 

I wonder who it was who had come, I thought to myself. When I got to the living room I saw no one there so I turned around. Though when I turned around I felt warm soft lips press against mine and start to kiss me. There arms went around my waist pulling me closer as my arms went up around there neck and pulled them closer.

I know your probably wondering why I'm letting some freak kiss me this way, but I know exactly who it was. I had just kissed this person today, or I mean yesterday and I still remember how the kiss felt. Yeah I know call me crazy.

I kept kissing the person, with one difference, our tongues were exploring each others mouths. As we pulled away slowly our breathes were ragged.

"You know," I started. "What if I was Soda?" I smiled as I saw him smile back even though it was almost pitch black.

"Trust me, Baby, I would have known if you were Soda," he answered.

"Good, at least you can tell the difference," I smiled again.

"Hey, don't get smart with me," he said trying not to laugh.

"So…..why are you here Dally?" I asked him as we walked over to the couch. When he sat down I sat next to him laying my head on his chest using it as a pillow. Man he had a nice chest, I mean from what I could feel.

"Well I came by to see you and tell you I'm sorry." He stroked my hair as he spoke and I could feel myself drifting off into sleep again.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked surprised.

"Well because of today. I mean when you told me you loved me….it-it kind of scared me. I've never really known anyone who actually truly cares for me like that. Anyways when I left you today that's all I could think about, but finally I came to my decision…." I lifted my head off of his chest and looked into his eyes.

Oh great…..what was his decision? What if he didn't want to be with me and he just played me right then? I mean that's Dallas for you, he always plays with girl's emotions. Though I didn't get to answer those questions myself because he broke into my thoughts.

"And my decision or well I guess it's not a decision, oh hell here it goes," he looked into my eyes and gently put one of his hands on my cheek. " I-I love you Babydoll. I have for a while…..I just didn't think you did. Oh and then your brothers too-" I cut him off though smiling and leaned in kissing him softly. As I pulled away I whispered softly, "I love you too."

He smiled as I laid my head back on his chest. I was so happy and lost in my thoughts that the last thing I remember was hearing Dally's heart beat and feeling his hand softly stroke my hair.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sunlight and yelling. 

"Babydoll!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Baby, the plot, oh and any other made up characters. Everything thing else belongs to S.E. Hinton.

A/N: Sorry a little late on the update I thought I'd have more time since it's Spring Break, but I've been doing lot's of things so yeah. Humm oh I want to thank everyone who reviewed, we appreciate it! And just to let you know this chapter isshort so I'm sorry. Well I guess I'll shut up and let you read now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Babydoll!" It was Darry and let me tell you he sounded pissed.

I opened my eyes right away and saw Darry looking madder than ever. I mean what did I do, I thought, all I was doing was sleeping-oh shit! I lifted my head up and looked over to my right and saw Dally. Oh no….oh no I slept with Dally last night and Darry had found us, he probably thought that we had-no wait I couldn't be in that much trouble. I mean we didn't do anything, other than sleep…..I swear!

"What in the hell happened?" Darry yelled. I looked at him and got up.

"Darry….it's not what your thinking. We didn't do-" He cut me off though.

"You still slept with him!" Darry yelled again as both Sodapop and Ponyboy came in.

"Darry, what you yellin' about?" Soda asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes. Darry looked over at Soda and Pony.

"Well I found Baby and Dally here pretty cozy on the couch," Darry tried to explain calmly, but it wasn't working very well. Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry all looked at me and Dally. I was shaking a little I had to admit…..I don't think I've ever seen Darry this mad. And to add to it I could tell both Soda and Ponyboy weren't to happy with the news. I walked over to Dally who had been quiet the whole time and stood beside him.

"You guys please calm down. I swear we didn't do anything," I told them.

"I swear I didn't do one thing to Babydoll. And I know if I did do anything then I would be dead, so trust me on this, nothin' happened. Plus, I wouldn't do anything to hurt Baby, I promise," Dally finally said making everyone look at him. The room got quiet then and as I looked over at all three of my brothers I could tell they were glad that nothing happened. Some of their anger had gone away, thank god. Finally after feeling it was safe I spoke up.

"You guys I'm sorry about this….it-it won't happen again."

"Better not," Ponyboy said seriously. He always looked out for me even though he was younger then me. I looked down then as Soda came up and looked at both of us.

"You hurt my sister Dally and you're dead for sure," Soda said in a warning tone. Dally nodded.

"I know Soda and you should know that I wouldn't hurt your sister." Soda looked at Dally and gave him a small smile and nodded. When he looked at me though he gave me the I'll talk to you later look. He then walked over to Pony ruffled his hair and said,

"Come on Pony, let's go get about one more hour of sleep." Pony nodded with one last look at me and left with Soda.

"What were you thinking?" Darry said angrily not yelling anymore. I shook my head and walked past Darry, but I didn't get to far because he grabbed my arm. Though thankfully not hard enough to hurt bad.

"What in the hell Darry," I said in surprise trying to remove my arm from his grasp. As I kept struggling his grip got tighter. Dally came up then.

"Darry let her go," he told Darry his voice rising. Darry let go right away and I grabbed my arm rubbing it where he had held me. Darry looked straight into Dally's eyes.

"You don't tell me to do anything, Dally, especially when it has something to do with my family." I looked from Dally to Darry both of them had a cold and angry look to their eyes. They looked like they were about to kill each other, which I prayed they didn't.

"Well, Darry, when it has to be concerned with the one I love, then yes, I will tell you what to do," Dally told him.

That's it I couldn't handle this, I thought. I walked by both of them yelling at the door,

"I can't handle this anymore!" I ran down the steps and out of our yard. I could hear them yelling for me to come back, but I didn't care I wasn't going to listen. Dally came running after me, but Darry must have stopped him and told him to let me be because no one came after me. Not one single person, though now I wish someone would have come….

* * *

A/N: Hehe I left a cliffhanger...though you will be happy to know that I'm going to update hopefully tomorrow so you won't be in suspense. Well hope you enjoyed, please review:D 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Baby, the plot, and other characters you will see. Everything else belongs to the one and only S.E. Hinton.

A/N: Well thanks forthe reviews once again! This chapter is also a short one and I'm going to say I'm not sure when I'll update again, hopefully soon. Well now without further ado chapter 5, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5:

I kept walking along the street. Damn it was cold and I had forgot my coat. I sighed at that thought and kept walking with my arms crossed around my chest. As I came to a corner I stopped and looked both ways making sure there was no car. I saw one though, it was a red corvette. I looked in the car and saw two guys in the front seat…..they looked like Socs. I quickly walked across the street hoping they wouldn't stop me. It didn't, thank god. Oh wait….I think I said that to early…..yup sure did. Great.

The corvette turned my way and slowed down as it came up to me. I glanced over, but kept on walking.

"Hey there," the driver said. I turned around and glared at him while picking up my pace. "Ain't no reason to get mad, sweet thang." Sweet thang? Uhh what an ass…..keep your cool now Baby, I thought.

"Hey I'm talking' to you," he said and I could sense a little anger in his voice. He probably had been drinking.

"Well I have no reason to be talkin' to you," I told him in a snotty voice. The guy next to him laughed while the driver smirked.

"Oh you will be havin' a reason," he said in a voice that made me feel uneasy. Oh, man, I thought, I think it's time for me to start running….don't you think?

"Umm no I think I won't be having a reason," I said as I started to run. And let me tell you I was a pretty damn good runner. Me and Ponyboy both had been on the track team. Anyways, I hear the guys yelling and cussing behind me, I didn't care though I kept running. I turned my head around to see the car right behind me. Alright I know there's a path right up here and I'll take that, I told myself.

When I turned down the path I heard the car stop the doors slam and feet running behind me and they were gaining on me. As I tried to turn out of the path one of the guys grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as I hit him in the face. He let go instantly, but his friend grabbed my arm and pinned me to the ground. Let me tell you I struggled so much, trying to get out of his grasp, but he was a lotstronger than me.

"I got her Jeff," the guy holding me down said. " And let me tell you she is the best lookin' grease I've ever seen." I glared at him and spit in his face. He laughed.

"Oh and she's a feisty thing too," he said as he got close to my face and whispered, "Your gonna regret that sweetheart." Jeff walked over to us and smirked.

"Come on Bryan get her up and let's go." Bryan did what he was told and got me up. He twisted my arms behind my back so I couldn't hit anyone. I was starting to get more scared then I already was. I mean I don't get what the hell they were going to do with me. When we got to the car the guy Bryan shoved me forcefully into the backseat and then got in behind me. The Jeff guy got up front in the front seat and turned the ignition on.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I asked angrily as Bryan started rubbing his hand up and down my thigh.

"Oh you'll find out….don't you worry," Jeff said in a voice which made me shiver and not in a good way.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review Please! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am terribly sorry for such a late update! My friend who helped me write this had our notebook which the storywas written in and she had been moving so I just go it back. Anyways hopefully I am forgiven, I know how much it sucks when a writer dosen't update forever. But anyways I'll shut up so...here's chapter 6!

Disclaimer: Same as others...I only own Baby and the plot and some other small characters.

**Chapter 6:**

I walked into my house the next day.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Soda said worriedly. Tears were falling down my cheeks and I think he saw the bruises up and down my arms since his eyes got big and wide. He walked over to me and tried to give me a hug, but I backed away. Soda looked at me strangely.

"Baby….it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here," he said as I looked into his eyes. Slowly I walked over to him and he gently wrapped his arms around me. He moved us over to the couch, we sat down and he started stroking my hair trying to sooth me. Finally he asked the question I've been waiting for him to ask and the one I've been dreading to answer. "What happened?" I looked back into his eyes and I think he saw the fear in my eyes since he tensed up. I laid my head in his lap and told him everything….

* * *

I was sitting on the couch when Darry came home. He saw me sitting on the couch and came up towards me a little. 

"Where have you-" he started, but Soda came in from the kitchen and told Darry to come and talk with him. When they came back in I saw Darry had a mixed look on his face.

"Baby, I-I know it's going to be hard for you, but could you please tell me what happened?" he asked calmly looking into my eyes. I listened, but I couldn't look him in the eyes….I just couldn't. Soda and Ponyboy where also in the room which made it even harder for me to explain. I looked up at all of them and Ponyboy saw the look in my eyes so he walked over and sat next to me. Looking at him he wiped a tear off of my cheek, looking sympathetic.

"Well….." I started. "These two guys, Socs, started harassing me, so I decided to run. Though they got out of their car running after me and finally caught me. As one of them grabbed me I punched him in the face hard, but the other guy came up behind me and pinned me to the ground. I couldn't push him off cause he was way stronger than me." I swallowed continuing slowly. "They then got me up walking back to their car and they shoved me in the back seat. I asked them what they wanted with me and the driver smirked at me and told me I would see…." I looked down while Soda came over and sat down taking my hand. Pony on the other side of me started rubbing my back softly, I sighed and continued not looking at any of my brothers.

"When we got into the house they started messing with me. Touching me everywhere and- and everything. I tried to get away from them but I just-just couldn't. Next one of the guys took me into a room and shoved me onto the bed," I paused tears sliding down my cheeks. "He-he pinned me down, that's where I got all of these bruises. Then he started taking off my clothes….." I stopped. I couldn't say anymore.…I just couldn't.

"Baby I know this is hard, really hard for you, but I need to know what happened," Darry said gently.

"It's alright Baby," both Ponyboy and Soda told me, "Take your time." I smiled a little, they were all being so understanding. I was very grateful for that, you don't know how much.

"Okay…well umm as I said he took off my clothes and he-he took off his…." I stopped again taking a deep breath. "Then he raped me." I finished and again tears were falling down my face. "In the morn-morning he let me go saying if I told anyone he'd-he'd kill me." I said quietly as they all were quiet after that.

Darry all of a sudden got up and started pacing the room. I could tell he was angry, he ran a hand through his hair. He started asking tons of questions though the last one he asked terrified me because of what the answer could be.

"Do-do you think you could be pregnant Baby?" Was what he asked. I stared at him.

"Ohh he's dead! Where are the care keys!" Soda yelled as he got up and walked into the kitchen looking for them.

"Soda come in here now. We can't go and kill him," Darry said back to him.

"Oh watch me," Soda replied as Ponyboy got up also.

"Soda I'm going with you! This guy is gonna get a beaten!" Ponyboy said angrily.

"Who's going to get a beaten?" Steve asked as he walked into the house the door shutting behind him. No….I couldn't deal with this I got up and ran to the door.

"Grab her Steve," Darry told him. Steve nodded and grabbed me by the arm. He looked down as he saw me wince and must have saw the bruises because he let go immediately.

"What happen-" but I kept running not letting him finish.

"Ouch!" I yelled falling backwards on the grass.

"Damn…I wasn't expecting that. Sorry Babydoll," it was Johnny and I had run into him. He rubbed his side as I slammed my fist into the ground.

"God! I can't run out of my own house without hitting someone!" I screamed as Soda, Pony, Darry, and Steve all came out.

"Come on Baby get in the house. Pony and Soda ain't going anywhere I promise," Darry said while trying to help me up, but I wouldn't let him. Soda and Pony saw this and they both walked over and tried to help me up but I wouldn't let them either.

"Baby we aren't going to hurt you," Pony tried, but I shook my head scooting backwards. Steve and Johnny looked very confused and even scared. As I kept backing up I ran into someone. I jumped and stood up, but sighed and relaxed a little when I saw who it was. I turned around flinging myself into Dally and started crying. He pulled me close to him holding me protectively. He looked around at all of the guys his eyes blazing angrily.

What's wrong with her?" He hissed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Read & Review! And I'll try to update much sooner this time! D 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own Babydoll and the plot, pretty much anything you haven't heard in the real Outsiders book. Otherwise everything else belongs to S.E. Hinton.

A/N: Yes I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated. Let's just say I'm bad when it comes to updating, lol. Alot of you would probably agree. Though I've finally found some time to update, sorry it's late but I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7:

"What's wrong with her?" Dally hissed.

"Bring her in the house Dally, will you. I'll explain in there," Darry said sounding in a way tired, but concerned. Dally nodded as Darry and everyone else walked back into the house. Steve though stayed out for a moment looking at us. He was glaring at Dally with hurt in his eyes when he finally walked back into the house slower than the rest of them.

"Baby come on, let's get you in the house okay," Dally said gently. In answer I shook my head into his chest and I heard him sigh heavily. "Do I have to carry you in there?" He said instead. I nodded my head yes and saw him smile. He then picked me up and carried me into the house where everyone turned to look at us.

"Hey she wouldn't walk, it's not my fault." Dally told them as every single one of the gang shook their heads.

"Yeah whatever," Steve happened to say quietly, but I heard him. It made me glance at him as Dally sat me down on the couch. Though quickly I turned my gaze onto Dally and gave him a please-sit-by-me look. As he watched the look and interpreted it he sat down beside me. Getting comfortable I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. They must have thought I fell asleep because they began to talk and I heard the whole conversation.

"So Darry, what happened to her?" Dally finally asked as I heard Darry sigh.

"You know when she walked out the night, well she never came home."

"Really?" Johnny asked his voice louder then normal and giving off a hint of surprise and shock. Darry nodded his head in answer. "Why?"

"Because she got picked up and raped by two Socs," Soda announced with noticeable anger in his voice.

"What!" Was the exclamation I heard next coming from Dally, Steve, and Johnny.

"Yeah that's why she was acting funny and not letting anyone near her or touch her….well except Dally," Soda added as the gang all looked at him who looked down on me and began to stroke my hair softly.

"Well….umm…do you know if she's pregnant?" Dally asked in a strange voice, one I've never heard from him before. Soda, Ponyboy, and Darry all looked to one another and shook their heads.

"I'll kill him," Dally whispered angrily as he began to stand up forgetting all about me laying on him.

"Jeez….you didn't have to move," I said which made everyone look at me with worried eyes and concerned faces.

"I'm sorry Baby," Dally told me.

"It's okay," I told him as he once again sat down beside me. Everyone got quiet then and I looked at each and everyone of them in the eyes and saw the same question. The one I knew couldn't be avoided any longer.

"Jeff and Bryan," I told them all with a sigh. Noticing their surprised and confused expressions I explained further. "The names of the two Socs. Though Jeff was the one who….who raped me."

"Let's go find those bastards," Ponyboy said getting up off the floor where he was sitting the whole time.

"Yeah come on you guys. I want to get revenge, for my sister," Soda said, as his eyes quickly flashed to mine gaving me a reassuring look that also said he wasn't going to go easy either if he found them.

"I don't want to leave you alone though Baby," Dally said looking at me.

"I don't want her to be left alone either," Darry added with a firm tone looking around at the guys.

"I'll stay with her," Steve said or actually volunteered. Dally immediately turned around and glared at Steve.

"No I'll stay," he told him. Steve in reaction got closer to Dally and returned his glare with one of his own.

"You know what Dally, you ain't everything to her. I oughta deck you right here and-" Steve said but got cut off.

"Oh I'd love to see you try Steve. And personally I am more to her than you know and also probably more than you would ever be." As Steve raised back a fist and was about to hit Dally, Darry came between them both.

"You guys knock it off save it for those two Socs. And Dally, you stay here with Baby. You're the only one she seems to be content with can we say," Darry said and I could tell he didn't like it one bit, me being content with Dally I mean. As Darry finished talking both guys (Steve and Dally) backed away from each other looking coldly at the other.

Soon after the whole incident all the guys were ready to go.

"Be careful….please," I told them all my voice worried.

"We will don't worry and also we got another man, Two-Bit, I called him," Ponyboy told me trying to reassure me though it didn't much at all. Right then as if in union they all nodded and walked out the door down the steps and farther from the house with each step. I watched them all as Dally came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. The sentiment made me jump at first but I calmed telling myself it was only him.

"They'll be alright Babydoll. Don't worry, " Dally whispered to me. Though the only thought that shot through my mind was that I hoped he was right.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update sooner, if I don't I'm terribly sorry! By the way reviews would be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...everything is owned by S.E. Hinton except for the plot and characters you never heard in the book.

A/N: Much sooner huh? Well the thanks goes to Twitch13 who typed it up (she's the one who helped write this also). Anywho hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 8:

"Baby do you wanna go in the living room?" Dally asked looking at the bruises on my arms. "Baby one of us is gonna kill them for doing this to you…"

"I know and that's what I'm afraid of, any of you guys going to prison because of me, it would tare me up. I don't think I would be able to take it." I said walking into the living room with Dally.

We sat down on the couch and I laid my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and sighed wrapping his arm around me protectively like he never wanted to let me go.

"Its been buggin' me since Darry said it, but buggin' me in a good way. Why are you so content with me after what happened? I thought you'd be more content with your brothers, though trust me I love that your so content with me," he said while giving me a smile.

I don't know, I thought , I mean I never really had thought about it. Why am I alright with Dally? I mean I feel safe with my brothers, but for some reason I felt it more with Dally. And why was that…. Well I'll get back to you on that because right now I have no clue.

"I don't know," I told him as I lifted my head off his chest and looked into his eyes. When I looked into his eyes I saw what I saw the night I told him I loved him. And that something was love. I'm not joking either his love was being expressed through his eyes. I smiled at him which made him give me a questioning look.

"What?" he asked. I sat up leaned into him and put my right hand on his cheek pulling him closer to me.

"I love you so much Dally," I whispered as I leaned in the rest of the way and started kissing him.

He kissed me back putting his arms around my waist. Then he pushed me down, lightly against the couch so that he was on top of me. We kept kissing, but now our tongues were exploring each others mouths.

We pulled apart our breaths ragged and Dally started kissing my neck. I moaned and he immediately stopped pulling away.

"Are you okay?" he asked his breath uneven. I smiled and pulled him back towards me. How could I not be? My hands made their way up his shirt while his were working their way up mine. I pulled away finally and grabbed the bottom of Dally's shirt and pulled it off. When his shirt was all the way off I couldn't help but stare. He was hot…. he had a nice chest and very nice abs. He must have caught me staring since he smiled and laughed. I blushed and he leaned down and started kissing me again. I kissed him back as I felt him unbutton my shirt and take it off.

I ran my hands up and down his back as I heard him groan, pull away and start kissing my neck . I moaned as he started to make his way to my stomach and back up to my chest. Just as I started to move my hands to his pants I heard people talking and laughing and the door shutting .

I froze and so did Dally we both looked over to see the whole gang ( Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-bit, and Steve) standing in the doorway looking at the scene. No one had said anything….yet.

Dally got up off of me as I stood also grabbing my shirt and started putting it back on. While I was buttoning up my shirt Two-bit was the first to speak.

"Umm…. I think we better leave," he said this as Johnny turned around and left, Two-bit took a hold of Steve's arm, but Steve shook his arm out of Two-bit's grasp, walked over to Dally and hit him.

"Steve!" I yelled as I started to brake them apart, but Soda pulled me back holding me tight. Dally recovered I noticed though and hit Steve right back. They kept fighting until Darry, Two-bit and Ponyboy pulled them apart.

Both of them were bleeding and their breathing was uneven. I struggled out of Soda's hold and ran over to Dally.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly as I cupped the left side of his face gently. He smiled slightly and kissed my palm.

"Yeah I'm alright," he answered. At that I let go of his face and turned around and walked over to Steve. He looked at me as I stopped right in front of him.

"What is your problem, Steve?" I asked calmly, too calmly, while clenching my fist.

"You should know what my problem is Baby since it has to do with you," he replied. I glared at him and raised my fist, but Darry happened to grab me first.

"Let me go Darrel," I hissed as I tried to get out of his grasp. He ignored me though and spoke to Two-bit.

"Two-bit take Steve and go. Now's not a good time to be here." Two-bit nodded and walked out with Steve leaving me, Dally, Darry, Ponyboy, and Sodapop in the living room all alone.

* * *

A/N: Well not sure when I'll update next but I hope you all liked this chapter. Review please! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything's mine and Twitch13's...not. Everything is S.E. Hinton's EXCEPT for the plot, Babydoll Curtis, and any other supporting characters.

A/N: Well another chapter done and...not telling you how many are left. I'll leave you in suspense. D Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 9:**

"Baby what the hell were you two doing!" Darry exclaimed looking from Dally to me.

"I think its pretty obvious what they were doing." Soda said laughing.

"Sorry Darry, we just got caught up in the moment, it wont happen again." I said glaring at Soda.

"Yes it will." Soda said smiling at me and Dally.

"If it does happen again, which I hope it doesn't, make sure its in your room and not where the whole gang can see you with your shirt off." Darry said sternly walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah and don't forget to use a condom." Soda said laughing and walking into the kitchen with Darry.

"Umm…. Yeah." Ponyboy said following Soda looking embarrassed .

Dally and I sat back down on the couch keeping our hands to ourselves.

"So…." I said trying to start conversation. Dally noticed what I was trying to do and chuckled slightly.

"What the hell was Steves problem?" He asked suddenly rubbing his jaw where a bruise was forming.

"You know how he feels about me." I said glancing down and looking at a dirt spot on the carpet.

"Yeah well he has known how I felt 'bout you for a long time, and when he flirted with you I didn't go around punchin' him."

"Yeah," I said with a slight smirk. "But he never got my shirt off." I looked up to see his reaction and smiled as he laughed.

"Yeah…. Hey do you have work tomorrow?" Dally asked turning the subject away from Steve.

"Umm…. Yeah, lunch shift …. Why?" I asked wondering where this was headed.

"Cause I wanted to swing by and see ya. When's your break?" He asked.

"Whenever I want." I told him smiling. I work at Bobs dinner, downtown as a part time waitress. The pay isn't the best, but I get pretty good tips.

"Well, I better get going." He said getting off the couch. "I might get caught up in the moment again, and I don't want Darry to kill me," he finished grinning.

"Yeah I guess your right." I said getting up too.

Dally put his hands on my waist and pulled me into him giving me a light kiss goodbye, I pulled him closer trying to deepen the kiss but he resisted and pulled away.

"I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too," I said wishing he would stay. He looked at me and sighed heavily.

"I know you want me to stay-" but he was cut off

"Bye Dally!" Darry yelled from the kitchen as I heard Soda and Pony laugh. They must have heard us, I thought trying not to laugh.

"Then again maybe-" Dally started, trying to mess with the guys.

"Bye Dally!!" Darry yelled as we heard a loud thump and Ponyboy start to crack up laughing.

"Nice going genius… fall off the chair why don't cha." Pony said through peels of laughter.

"Bye Baby," Dally said kissing me again as Darry came out.

"God damn haven't you guys kissed enough today!" Pony asked from behind Darry looking disgusted.

"God get a room," Soda said laughing at his own joke.

"Weren't you leaving?" Darry said starting to get pushy.

"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted," Dally said looking at me, giving me a wink and walking out the door. I felt their eyes on me as I watched Dally leave. I turned around and walked into my room shutting the door behind me. Yawning I changed into my P.Js then got into bed trying to fall asleep.

FEW HOURS LATER

* * *

I heard someone walk into my room and turned around to see Soda. 

"I wanna talk," he said quietly walking over to my bed.

"Alright," I said as I scooted over lifting the covers, so he could get under. He smirked laughing quietly.

I know what your thinking, but he is my brother okay my twin brother for that matter! We are NOT like that I swear to you.

"Baby…." he started trying to find the right words.

"Yeah Sodapop?" I said.

"Why did you let Dally all over you like that, I mean after what happened?" he looked me in the eyes confused.

"Well…." I started, thinking it through before saying anything. "I mean I love him, I really do. I haven't felt this way with any other guy, and somehow I know Dally would never hurt me like that."

"Well me, Pony, and Darry wouldn't either, you should know that Babydoll," Soda said as warm smile brushed my lips.

"Soda I meant it in another way. And of course I know you guys wouldn't do that to me." I told him seriously my voice a reassurance.

"Ohh, okay that's what you meant…." he said as I giggled a little.

"You really do love Dally don't you?" he asked suddenly, I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I really do… but you guys don't seem to like it," I said turning away.

Soda sighed "Baby we just don't want you getting hurt, but if you really love him we'll deal with it. We want you to be happy." I smiled at him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, giving me a kiss on the forehead, while pulling off the covers and standing up. I sat up and grinned at him again.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Ponyboy and Darry. I love you Pepsi-Cola."

"I love you too Baby Cakes," he said closing the door behind him as he walked out of my room. After a little while I fell asleep knowing a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

A/N: I'm updating soon, maybe tomorrow. Once again hope you enjoyed! Reviews (good, bad, criticism) would be lovely. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well it's defiantly been awhile since I've updated and I'm sorry. Life's been a hassle and I've finally found some time to type this chapter up. I hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to lovely S.E. Hinton except for the plot, Babydoll, and a few other characters which belong to me and my partner.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Order up!" Kyle called into the dinner. I came over to him grabbing the two plates he had set down. He saw me and smiled.

"Hey Baby lookin' good," he winked which made me laugh, that was Kyle for you. Next I walked over to the bar and put the plates down in front of the two old men, who were talking politics over lunch.

"Here ya go." I said with a fake cheerfulness and a fake smile.

"Thanks Toots." The old man on the right said staring at my chest. I was very thankful for the bar in between us. After that incident I walked over to the order up window glaring at nothing in particular when I heard Katie beginning to speak to me.

"Hey Baby, you think you can help me out, please?" Turning to her I saw she looked hopeful.

"Yeah of course," I told her immediately without thinking what it could be.

"Thank you so much! It's the booth in the back corner," she told me looking relieved.

"Okay." I said taking out my pen and paper while walking over to the table she spoke of and suddenly regretting agreeing helping Katie out. In the corner booth sitting was Jeff and Bryan the two Socs that had raped me. Knowing that I had to go through with this I put on a fake smile and tried to be cheery.

"Hey, what would you like?" I asked them both while staring at my note pad, not daring to look up.

"Yeah I'd like the…" but Jeff stopped suddenly when he realized it was me. I looked up hoping to see him looking apologetic for what he did, but oh no when I looked at him he had a wolfish grin on his face as if telling me he'd given me the best night of my life.

"Oh God…" I said to myself. "I can't do this!" I finished dropping my note pad and running into the kitchen.

"Baby what the hell is wrong with you?" Kyle asked looking confused at my sudden mood swing.

"I can't go back out there," I told him sounding terrified as Katie came in. "You have to do that table. I'm not going back out there." As I said this tears started to roll down my cheeks. Any second now I knew it'd get even worse. "Katie, can you cover for me…I...I need to go home."

"Yeah of course hun," Katie replied as she pulled me into a tight hug. "Go home and get some rest."

"Thank you," I said my voice now more steady than before knowing that soon I'd be home and safe. Without glancing back at Kyle and Katie I walked passed the cooks and out the back door. While I made my way around the front of the restaurant, the only way home, I smacked straight into someone. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry," I announced brushing myself off quickly and heading the way home without even looking up at the person.

"It's alright. Hey, Baby, why are you crying?" the person who she bumped into asked. Immediately I recognized the voice as Two-Bit and stopped as his hands lifted my chin up so I'd be facing him. "Babydoll, what happened?" Two-Bit asked holding me up by the shoulders.

"They're in there Two-Bit," I sobbed as my vision began to blur because of the tears. "They're not even sorry."

"Oh Baby…" Two-Bit said hugging me close like Soda always did. He just stood there and let me cry into his shirt and not say anything about it. Which is exactly what I needed right then.

"What the hell's going on and why is Baby crying?" I heard Dally suddenly ask from behind us as he just showed up.

"Hey, I didn't know that gold haired grease worked here. Damn is she fine…especially without her clothes on," Jeff announced laughing as both him and Bryan walked out of the restaurant. Dally looked at me when he heard this with an 'are-they-the ones' look that made me immediately nod not thinking of the consequences because that's when Dally walked over to the guys and punched Jeff straight in the face.

"Oh god…" I said running over to Dally with Two-Bit right behind me as Bryan tried to take a swing as Dally. I say tried though because right away Two-Bit caught Bryan's fist and kneed him in the stomach.

"You asshole! You ever touch or hurt my girl again and I _will_ kill you." He exclaimed angrily his eyes blazing as he hit Jeff once more before making his way over to me.

"Hey greaser! Your one lucky guy if you got her in your bed," Jeff announced as he pushed himself off the ground where Dally had knocked him down at.

"You son of a bitch!" Two-Bit exclaimed as he got to the guy before Dally did kicking the Soc in the face.

"Well he's right about one thing," Dally said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me into in side.

"And what's that?" I asked looking up at him and then looking back down suddenly self conscious of how red and puffy my eyes were.

"That I'm lucky to have you." Dally replied while tilting my chin up and kissing me.

"So where are we going?" Two-Bit asked randomly wiping blood off his shoe which was just used to kick Jeff. "God these Soc's are so inconsiderate! Going around bleeding all over people wherever they fell like it." Saying this Two-Bit tried to keep a straight face to look serious. We both looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh.

"You can always turn something bad into something hilarious," I told Two-Bit as Dally smiled and I wiped away my tears.

"I know, I'm good," Two-Bit said flashing a grin our way. I laughed again as I felt Dally tighten his grip around my waist as if I was going to slip away.

"I'm not going anywhere Dally," I reassured him quietly as we started walking toward my house. He looked down at me at my comment and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Just makin' sure," he said as I suddenly heard a gagging noise from behind me. Turning my head around my eyes landed on Two-Bit who was pretending to gag himself. I couldn't help my laugh as Dally turned around and saw him then let me go with an evil grin. Once Two-Bit saw the grin he started running the rest of the way to my house and Dally was right behind him. As I caught up with them I saw both of them laughing and Two-Bit kneeling on the ground. I jogged up to them.

"What happened?" I asked looking confused. Dally and Two-Bit looked up at me though and just kept laughing. Man did I really want to know what was so darn funny. Putting my hands on my hips I looked at them thinking they both looked like they were insane. _Well never mind they are_, she thought to herself.

"It's nothin' Baby," Two-Bit answered me finally. Dally nodded in agreement then went behind me and pushed me along up the steps and into my house.

"Oh hey Dally, I'll be right back," I told him as he gave me a confused look. "Bathroom…"

"Oh…" is all he said as I turned away and walked into the hall in the direction of the bathroom. When I was finished and walked back out to the living room I couldn't help but notice Dally sitting on the couch by himself.

"Where'd Two-Bit go?" I asked him as I made my way over to him and sat down.

"I kicked him out." Seeing my face as he said this though he laughed. "I'm only joking Baby. He told me he was leaving and just left." I nodded looking away. At that exact moment Dally scooted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders and looked at me.

"So…" he started then suddenly added, "Do you think your pregnant?" I looked at him surprised.

"Well no...I'm not," I said. "I was on the pill and surprisingly Jeff used a condom." As I relayed this to him Dally looked relieved. "Why?"

"Well-I-it's…" Dally's face started redding, I smiled.

"Aww Dally's blushin' " I cooed while giving his cheeks a pinch which made him blush even more. "Oh don't worry baby, your so cute when you blush." I told him while leaning in and kissing him. He kissed me back right away while I put my arms around his neck. Soon he pulled me closer to him so that our bodies were touching. We deepened the kiss, but soon I pulled away.

"Dally…wait," I said breath uneven. "Let's go to my room." He smiled at my suggestion and picked me up carrying me into my room then laying me on the bed but not before he shut and locked my door.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all liked it. I'll try to put up a chapter much sooner! Review, please!


	11. Author's Note

**All Reviewers,**

**I thank you all for every review you've written, good and bad, critical and so on. This story of mine was written with a friend and to truly to be honest it was written four or so years ago. I know it is not the best, that's something I won't deny, lol. Even so I thought I'd continue to post it just for the fun of it, so to say, but now my feelings have changed. I think this is a good time to end it and let the readers who liked it let their imagination run with what would have happened next. I'm sorry for all of you who liked it, it's just I don't have too much of an interest continuing it for one. And for the latest reviewers the one's who gave me some tips I thank you and just want to let you know me and my partner were young when this was written, plus it was our first fic. I'm sure everyone has at least one not so good fic, lol.**

**Anyways I just wanted to let you all know this and thanks for the reviews! We appreciated them.**

**-Moonygirl13**


End file.
